


Free To Fly

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [22]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Song fic, sad charlie, supportive vaggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: The night Charlie left Magne Mansion to pursue Project Happy Hotel
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Kudos: 12





	Free To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Reflection, Mulan 1998

Tonight. It had to be tonight. 

Charlie flitted about her room, with grace befitting A member of Hells’ own royalty but her movements lacked her usual spring and enthusiasm, instead, tears stung her eyes as she gathered her belongings into as few bags as possible, her former-plush-toys turned-bodyguards, Razzel and Dazzle, watched from the bed, nervous in their mistress’ distress.

Once she had turned 1800 years old, she was given access to the large sum of money her parents had put aside during her childhood, and Charlie, after various other projects and ‘charity’ attempts intended to help with most downcast and needy of Hells’ souls, she had used the majority of what was left on refurbishing an old property under the Magne name, with the help of Vaggie, her best friend/lover in order to create, what hoped would be one of many, hotels designed to help the damned souls and aid them in gaining redemption, which would grow into a fully running scheme and take the place of the annual Exterminations which claimed the final existence of thousands of souls.

Unfortunately her parents had been less than thrilled. Her father practically emanating disappointment whenever he looked at his daughter, though she never let on that she knew he felt this way, and he had never said it outloud, however that didn’t mean it wasn’t there, Charlie was used to being called too sweet, too naive but she most certainly wasn’t stupid. Yes, her father, Lucifer had remained his usual upbeat, goofy, dark-humored self, and up-until now Charlie had pretended the constant jeering, teasing and condescending remarks regarding her plan was like an Angels’ spear to her heart. 

Every.Single.Time.

That was one of many reasons that her bags bulging with her favorite, and most precious belongings, clothing, accessories. Along with her readily packed bags and suitcases on her neatly made bed, sat a black duffle bag covered in smiley face, rainbow, cloud, heart and star stickers. 

Charlie began to collect a number of last minuet essentials from her desk, including her headphones and charger which were promptly stuffed into the duffel bag, leaving her desk bare aside from a rainbow, glittery notebook with a silver  **666** sticker in the corner, the book contained pages of bullet points, highlighted words and phrases along with more pages filled with doodle, all if it relating to her ‘Happy Hotel’ plan.

Charlie sighed, pushed back her long blonde hair as she started to sing

“ _ Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.. _

_ Can it be I'm not meant to play this part” _

If there was one thing her mother had taught her was that nothing eased an aching heart like a song, 

The words LUcifer had taught her from an early age  _ ‘Don’t take shit from other demons’ _

From her mother, Lilith?  _ “A song can portray what spoken word could ever’ _

_ “Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me? _

_ Why is my reflection Someone I don't know? _

_ Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time?” _

__ Charlies’ voice wavered with emotion as she scribbled her parents a note, briefly explaining her actions and, most likely, permanent absence. 

_ “When will my reflection show Who I am inside? _

_ Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself _

_ I would break my family's heart…”  _

Charlie walked slowly passed by her bed, pausing to pet Razzels’ head and let Dazzle lick her hand with a forced smile trudging to the full length mirror standing behind the door, several photographs were tucked into the line of the ornate blackframe that held the reflective glass and Charlie continued her lament slowly

“ _ Who is that girl I see, Staring straight back at me? _

_ Why is my reflection someone I don't know…” _

She looked over the photos carefully, one by one, imagining them coming to life as the memories surfaced to the forefront of her mind: The photos included Charlie at a young age - maybe five or six, with her mother brushing her hair while little Charlotte played with the white ribbon with tiny apple print on it

Another of Charlie, at three being held above her fathers head, with Charlie facing him and laughing, revealing a single white baby-fang that had grown in, Lucifers’ full-fanged grin focused solely on his daughter - looking at her as though she were the second brightest star in the darkest night (Lilith, Charlie's Mother, would always be his first, and not a soul in Hell unaware of that fact)

Charlie took these photos, as well as a few others from the frame and returned to her desk, She had to hurry, Lucifer and Lilith were currently out having ‘date night’ and Charlie knew she had to be gone before they returned

Tears rolled down the princess’ cheeks as she tucked the photos insider the pages of her notebook tucked the photos safely away in her notebook, save for one: Her favorite it showed, Lucifer, LIlith and Charlie on her last birthday, the proud magne family stood, all smiles, all three of them together, Charlies heart ached at the sight

_ “I am now In a world where I _

_ Have to hide my heart And what I believe in _

_ But somehow I will show the world _

_ What's inside my heart And be loved for who I am” _

Pulling on a pink, knee length cardigan over her mint green dress and slipping on a pair of black ballet pumps Charlie sniffed unhappily as she gathered her things, unable to hide the fact that she was afraid and going to miss her parents.

Tearful, but with a more determined expression she went on

_ “There's a heart that must be free to fly, and burns with a need to know the reason why _

_ Why must we all conceal What we think, how we feel? _

_ Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? _

Razzel and Dazzle bounded over to sit at her feet. No, she decided - she wasn’t a young girl abandoning her family, she was a princess striving to do what she thought was right - saving them from yearly extermination, and if this was the only way…

_ “I won't pretend that I'm Someone else for all time _

_ When will my reflection show Who I am inside? _

Gestured as she sang passionately

She had no choice. She knew that now, and Charlie forced herself to stand straighter, shoulders back, with new found resolve, she added 

_ “Somehow I cannot hide Who I am, though I've tried _

_ When will my reflection show, who I am, inside…” _

With the help of Razzle and Dazzle, Charlie collected her belongings, casting one final look at her childhood bedroom, which looked so large and barren now it was almost cleared of her belongings, other than furniture, bed and unimportant items she was unable to take with her.

She turned off the light for the last time and pulled the door ajar, leaving a crack of light to fall over her desk, where she had left her note and the single photograph from her birthday, the one of her with her mother and father The last photo they would have together, Charlie hoped it would be the case but she didn’t expect there to be any more such photos, from birthdays or otherwise.

With Razzle and Dazzle at the pedals and wheel of the limo, Charlie sat in the backseat with her belongings, watching the blur of reds, black, purples and yellows that made up Hells’ nightly atmosphere. She turned away in favor of her Hellphone, typing a message to her girlfriend

_ ‘On my way, see you soon xx’ _

Hitting send, Charlie wiped a final tear from her eye, smiling at the thought of seeing Vaggie again even though it had only been 24 hours since they’d parted. It made sense for Vaggie and Charlie to live together at the hotel so they had worked hard to make at least one of the rooms furnished and functional for their use. 

Charlie felt her phone vibrate with a reply from Vaggie

**_‘Great, can’t wait to see you, hun!_ **

**_I know this isn’t easy for you, I’m beside you all the way - V_ **

The moth demoness had added a black heart emoji at the end and Charlie had to admit, she already felt a little better 

_ “I won't pretend that I'm _

_ Someone else for all time…” _

Charlie crooned sweetly as she sat back in her seat, relaxing into the plush leather - it was a long drive to Pentagram city so she decided to rest her eyes, just for a while. Leaving her parents behind had been a hard decision and an even harder plan to execute, but the kind heart princess knew the hardest part was yet to come, and the future uncertain. 

With this in mind, however, she smiled, because in her heart she knew this was what she wanted, what she needed to do.


End file.
